3 Months
by SICOTICBITCH
Summary: Kagome is a regular college student but this all change when a mystery man came saying she is going to die in 3 months!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people!** This is my first story ever written on fanfiction... wait i have three poems.. but those don't count well anywyas back to why i'm writing this. oh yeah my story i personaly i have been working on it for about a year now and i ain't even done yet because i'm with the story on and off. and if this story is a success i'm going to start writing a whole lot more stories because i will be so happy. But if no one does like my story i could careless because it is my story and i'm going to finish it and write the rest of it on fanfiction. that reason is because i have been with this website for about two years and i finally want to make a story on it.

some other stuff is i am all for flames i could cares less about them becuase they are people opionion on my story so i have to except that. also opionion that are going to help make my story better would also be ok i'm all open arms to that. thus this brings me to the best thing the reviews! i hope i get some it would so rock my soxs!

well like every author i must put up a disclaimer for the beloved inuyasha that i will never say is mined because he belongs to his beloved creater but this story belongs to me it just happens to be inuyasha based. i also do not own any anime that i say during this story, also i don't own harvard no do i own the elementary school mary burns micheal. in which most of the story takes place at. another disclaimer i don't own any musicians named here nor do i own any bands or songs. the spurs and all other teams from the NBAi also don't own. but i do love them.

Dang that is a LONG disclaimer,

well on to the story!

* * *

**3 Months**

kagome is regular twenty-six year old. During the school year she is at college which by the way is at harvard and is in her 2nd year after finishing her four years at incarted word university. And being the good-hearted person she is. She helps at Mary Burns Micheal elementary school during the summer time teaching the 4th graders who wish to go to fifth next year, and this happens to be the same place that hojo and kouga work at as well. which brings great intertainment to the young kids there. well that sums up mostley everthing and brings to the morning in which everything literlly change for this young girl...

"Ah i'm fucking free from that hell hole for a whole two months" stretching my back i yawn out loud. Hitting my alarm because it just wanted to start going off on me at 7 in the morning. Jumping of my lovely king size bed i head over to my bom box and put in my CD Senses Fail, pressing the play button i start moving to the beat. Moving into my closet i put on a tanktop and my sweatpants.

"mind as well do something while i'm up" skiping into my little workout room i do just what the name says, i work out. When i got out it was nine, i had realised i haven't ate yet. gues my stomach read my mind because it decided to growl at that perticular moment "i know i know you'll get food in you just wait" holding my flat stomach i eneter my kitchen, grabing the only pack of ramen left i start to cook it. Making up my mind to wake her up i yell,

"Baby come here"

Hearing the pit patter of her feet i turn to finiish my noddles. Soon the noodles where done and i grab a bowl and head into my livingroom. Sitting down i turn on the TV. turning the channel to AOL on demand i watch a couple of music videos getting bored i finish my ramen. turning off the TV. i put the bowl in the sink through the hole above that sees into the livingroom. (A/N: i honestly dont know what you call that) needing to do something before the spurs game tonight at eight. gettin an idea i head into my bedroom to start. making the bed and valcuming i cross the hall into my office fixing the desk, the computer and also dusting i head to my gameroom. moving the consoles and controllers out of the way i fix the couch cushins, moving around the couch i enter the workout room though the door behide it. putting weights were there supose to be and and fixhing the bars i leave to the livingroom. sighing i wipe the sweat off my forehead and fix the couch cushins and clean the table. glaring at the kitchen i enter very slowly ' how i hate cleaning the kitchen!' grabing the sponge roughly i clean down the counters and table. moving to the dishes i wash them very slowly so i can be lazy but still get them clean. finally done i go to grab a snack to find no food in my fridge

"how is that possible"serching high and low i even look under the damn thing. still no food "Ahh!"leaving the kitchen in a pissed off mood i look at the time three o' clock!

"great only five hours left till the game better hurry" putting on my light black jaket i grab my keys and drive to the store. buying everything i could think i would need i reach my house. hurring i grab all the groceries in my hands which was like ten bags in each hand i close my door and move to my house. opening the door with much diffecult i try to close it with my foot but it didn't work so leaving it open i head to put all the groceries away. done with that i close my door and turn on the tv to see the tip off of the game begin "yes just in time" relaxing i start to watch the game. soon the game was coming to a close the score at the end was 84 to 69, we won! now the reporter was talking to tim ducan and the coyote was behide them with a shirt that said 'don't mess with texas' it was funny well thats the end to that and it is now 11 at night felling the weight of sleep i turn off the TV and head into my room but somthing stop me. i don't know what it was but it felt like someone was watching me and i didn't like it. turning around i come face to face with a man with long silver hair the top of his head was covered with a red hat but what caught me was those eyes they were like gold i was in shock. gasping i step back then it clicked in my head he is in my house. switching into my defensive stance i glare at this dude i say unemotionaly

"what are you doing here"

"i have come on important business"

"and why would that bring you to my house?"

"it has to do with you"

"why would that be i have done nothing to you"

"thats not what i meant" he said going angry with me

"then what did you mean" i say still being unemotional

"can you just shutup and let me explain, damn" he yells he mumbles something after words but i ignored it due to that fact that i wanted to know why he was there first.

"fine start explaining" i say moving to sit in my recliner moving my hand guesturing him to sit down he plops on my couch making it messy again.

"Ok how do i say this" pondering he taps his index finger on his chin then he continues "i know how wel to put it simply your going to die in three months"

"huh your kidding me right?"

"no i am not, you will die in three months"

"how is that going to happen" i question

"by suicide"

"why would i do that when i live a very happy life"

"you fall in love"

"Haha i haven't fallen in love nor will i till i'm ready which ain't anytime soon"

"oh yes you will and then kill yourslef when he turns on you"

"and that is exaclty why i dont fall in love"

"but you will and till you die i'll be living with you"

"no i won't..wait what you crazy if you think you are goin to live hey get back here!" this dude was heading to my bedroom "get back here!"

"no comand get me" he says after closeing the door. smirking i go to the other door you can get into my room without having to go down the hallway. egdeing behide my TV i open the door, soon i was in my master bedroom. closing the down slowly i open the door that heads into my bedroom. going in quickly i close it without a sound. standing behide my screen that cover the door i hear the slow steady breathing of the man. moving out from behide the screen i come to see this man asleep on my bed with only boxers on.

"what the fuck are you doing in my bed" i seethe. he heard and sat up and look at me with a sly grin on his face. disgusted i tell him to get off.

"what if i don't want to"

"i'll make you" 'were is baby when you need her' i say moving to the bed

"try it and don't worry about you dog she is sleeping in your closest"

"fine" jumping on him we roll around on the bed till i realise are position "crap" i whisper but he heard me and smirk how did he hear me? well that didn't matter i was now trying to get out off the position we were in which was him ontop of me with me holding his shoulders to keep the blood from rushing to my head that was hanging off the bed. "get off of me"

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"just get the fuck off me"

"damn fine" he got off me and heade to the door "i'll be sleeping on the couch wench don't bug i want to sleep"

"WHAT!" yelling i jump of my bed and fallow him into the livingroom "GET OUT!"

"NO!"

"GET OUT!" i holler

"FUCK NO, NOW LEAVE ME ALONE AND GO TO SLEEP!"

"NO GET OUT OF MY HOUSE"

"MAN SHUT UP OR I'LL MAKE YOU SHUTUP!"

"HOW ARE YOU GOING TO THAT?"

"LIKE THIS" before i knew it he was infront of me, his lips mer inches from mine i got so scared i slaped him he was in such shock that i was able to push him out of my house. shutting and locking the door, i ignore his comments to let him in and go to bedroom to sleep. yawning i fall on to my bed and i black out. i didn't realise how late it was but that wasn't on my mind it was on the man with gold eyes because i still didn't know his name.

* * *

well i hope you peps like it. once again i would like to say i am welcome to anything you throw at me. so i hope i get reviews and well update as soon as i can.

well g2g hope you enjoy my story.


	2. Chapter 2

i'd like to give a big thank you to my friend mel or as some people may know her inumel. she is so kewl my first reviewer. well anyways back to my story hopw you enjoy! bye

well on to the story!

* * *

**3 Months**

Waking up i feel this sudden coldness. rubbing my arms up and down i look around my room for the cause of it. strangly none of my windows were open. so getting off my bed. i glace at my clock to see its going to be ten i hurry to my bathroom to get ready for the day. turning on the water to just the right temperature i strip down, stepping into the shower i rinse off. getting out 20 minutes later i feel refreshed and ready for the day to come. (A/N: funny how she forgets about this mystery man) walking out in my black towel i enter my closet, grabing shorts and a plain black shirt i toss them on my bed. Getting the bare essentials i hurry into my clothes. leaving i say over my shoulders

"Baby come on" not hearing her i turn around to not see her in her bed 'strange maybe she slept in the livingroom last night' hurrying i come into the living to find baby sleeping on my recliner. 'gosh how many times have i told her!'

"Baby, get off my chair right now" stomping up to her i poke her right in the ribs to hear a respones behide me 'i remember that voice' turning around slowly i come to find the same man from last night sitting on my couch

"how...wait...what?" i stutter out

"long story short don't leave your balcony doors opens"he responed with

"alright man you have just now officialy confused me"

"don't leave your balcony doors open people can come right through"

"oh umm hey dude can you tell me your name?"

"inuyasha, why?" he question

"whats your last name again i didn't hear you right? did you say your last name is why?" acting dumb i ask

" no its takahashi"

" oh ok" ' stupid ass!' sprinting to the phone i start to dial the police number i pressed 9 when he ask,

"what are you doing?"

"oh nothing just calling the police"

"WHAT!" once again he surprised me with how fast he can move. soon enough he was infront of me the phone in his hand

"hey give it back" i whine jumping for the phone

"no"

"give it back inuyasha"putting my hand on his shoulder i try to jump higher for the phone. which happens to be just out my reach.

"how 'bout no" he was saying now with a smirk on his face. getting pissed i jump really hard putting all my weight on him. i guess i jumped to hard because he lost his balance and we fell.

"ahh!" wiating for the impact i dind't except to hit something so hard! "oww" sitting up, i place one of my hands on what i had thought was the floor and rub the side of my head with the other hand. (A/N: when i wrote that it confused me)

"you mind"

"huh?" looking down i find myself stradling inuyasha " how did you get under me?" (A/N: alittle blonde ain't she twists a lock of hair)

"well when you jumped to get the phone i fell backwards and here we are then you...hey stop moving like that!"

"sorry i'm trying to get comfortable" after i said that i stop. Putting my elbows on his chest, my head in my hands, i looked at him.

"What" he ask

"nothing i have a question for you?"

"that would be" he said with his hands (A/N: i don't know how to explain what he does but i hope you know what i mean) but when he put them down instead of on the floor he put them on my hip 'i guess he felt me move and is making me stop'

"why do you wear a hat indoors it is rude you know" grabing the hat i knock it off to find two fuzzy ears in its place 'how cute' reaching out i touch one and it moved.

"hehe"

"What are you laughing at?" he snapped flatting his ears to his head

"i'm sorry there just so cute" reaching out again i start to rub them i hear a growl emerge him so i stop but he pulled my hand back

"don't stop" he encourage

"but you growled" i say but i still keep rubbing them ' there really soft'

"it was a content growl"

"oh... inuyasha?"

"hum"

"what are you?" he tensed but i rubbed is ear more and he calmed down. sighing he began

"i'm hanyou"

"what kind?"

"inu"

"oh hey doesn't your name mean dog-demon"

"yeah what of it"

"nothing just saying" soon i stopped rubbing his ears and went to get off of him but he wouldn't let go of my hips. "inuyasha"

"what now"he said opening his eyes

"can you let go of me i need to leave and well so do you"

"why"

"because you broke into my house now get out"

"no" he tighted is hold on me

"yash" i warn, he sits up but still hold me but now we are face to face

"i wanted to do this last night but i didn't so i'll do it now" now his face was close and i could feel his breath on me ' he's going to kiss me' after i thought that his lips were on mine. i dind't know why but i kissed him back 'his lips are soft' he lick my lips for entrance but i didn't let him so he pulled back.

"open your mouth"

"no" shaking my head. i look down to the floor

"why not?" he question. moving one of his hands he lifted my head up to look at him.

"i don't know how" i confessed

"let me teach you" moving his hand to the back of my neck. i looked at him with shock

"What?"

"i'll teach you" he persuaded me

"o..k, but can we move somewhere else"

"fine" with that he stood up his hands holding me up by my butt(A/N:remember she was stradling him on the floor well he pick her up like that ok got it good if you don't to bad) he moved to my recliner. sitting down i was still in his lap. Weird thing was i wasn't uncomfortable, he is really comfy to sit on!

"hey i just realised something"

"that is"

"your comfy to sit on" to prove my point i moved above him and rested my head on his shoulder, about to fall asleep

"hey kagome"

"what?" i ask looking up at him. he didn't answer me though. just looked at me i knew what he wanted to continue so ready to learn i move my face toward him soon i met his lips and we kissed once again. this time when he wanted me to open my mouth i did and man what he could do with his mouth. it amazed me! soon i got the hang of it and we were making out. when i thought i couldn't hold my breath any longer i pulled back..

"wow" i was breathless he just smirk and for the first time i took in his aperance. Long silver hair, cute dog ears, golden eyes, and from what i could see a well toned chest.

" wanna try again"

"no"

"why not" he snapped "am i not good anough"

"no, no its not that its just that well i'm...i'm well i don't know how to describe it but..."

"hey alright alright your free" putting his hands up in the air(A/N: and wave them like you just don't care. HAHA i just had to do that)getting off of him i go to my bedroom and sit down on the bed. sighing i look at my clock to see its only four

"damn what am i going to do for like six more hours" gettin back up i leave to go ask if inuyasha has any ideas. "inuyasha!"

"what" he was watching tv but when she walk in he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"you wanna do something"

"sure whats on your mind"

"i really don't know thats why i am asking you"

"oh alright you want to go to the mall"

"sure lets go" jumping up and down i head to the door slipping on my shoes i follow him out. heading to what i believe is his truck. we get in and head over to the mall. getting out we enter the mall. stepping in metamorporsis, i see someone i haven't seen in a long time.

* * *

Well thats a cliffy i have homework to do for prep so i have to cut it short next chap will introduce some very good people well hope you like it g2g bye 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok first things first. I am really sorry for not updated. I have been really busy so I am going to make it up to you and write a chapter. Well hope you like it.

Oh and I like to thank my two reviewers

Inumel, one of my best friends and

My other best friends Liz who isn't on this site but still read and reviewed my story

To both of you I thank you soooo much. Love ya

Now on to the story.

* * *

**3 months**

Previously:

_"Damn what am I going to do for like six more hours" getting back up I leave to go ask if inuyasha has any ideas. "Inuyasha!"_

_"What" he was watching TV but when she walks in he couldn't keep his eyes off her._

_"You wanna do something"_

_"Sure what's on your mind?"_

_"I really don't know that's why I am asking you"_

_"Oh alright you want to go to the mall"_

_"Sure lets go" jumping up and down I head to the door slipping on my shoes I follow him out. Heading to what I believe is his truck. We get in and head over to the mall. Getting out we enter. Stepping in metamorphosis, I see someone I haven't seen in a long time_.

Present:

Sneaking up on that person. I notice someone unfamiliar heading toward her as well. So hiding behind a self of clothes I watch them. Since I was close, I could make out their conversation.

"Hope 'bout this" he said holding up a green day shirt

"She already has that, I need to get her something new" she moved away from him and started to look at more shirts and the dude walks off to another part of the small store. 'Here is my chance' stealthy I step out of my hiding space and move behind her. Taping on her left shoulder she looks that direction to see no one there. Now glancing to the right she saw me.

"KAGOME!" she screamed

"SANGO" I yell. We hugged

"Man how have you been I haven't seen you in like forever"

"Yeah I know me neither but hey answer this question"

"What is it?"

"Who was that guy you were just talking to?"

"Oh that's miroku"

"Ah I see have you done anything with him" I suggested

"No he is to much of a perv and plus I have only kissed him"

"Oh alright" sango then whispered to me

"Who is the guy with the ears?"

"Oh that's inuyasha" waving for him to come over

"What" he ask when he walked over

"Nothing I just want you to meet sango that's all"

"Whatever" and he started to walk off

"Hey wait" sango said then waved miroku to come over here as well

"Yes"

"Miroku meet inu..."

"We've meet" they said at together

"Ok well sango you wanna come over to my house"

"Sure let me just pay for this first" then she left to pay leaving me, inuyasha, and miroku.

"So...miroku how long have you known inuyasha?" I ask

"Not long we met in a club"

"And how long have you known how to dance inuyasha" I say facing in his direction.

"Awhile why wench?"

"No reason oh and inu you better not call me that again"

"What 'cha going to do…wench" he rubs in.

"Just shut up already" I say calmly, glaring at him.

"Are you done yet" sango impatiently said tapping her foot on the ground.

"Fine lets go" turning around sharply I walk off to the truck. 'Damn it why can't he ever be civilized' agitated I lean on his truck sighing madly. Soon enough the man behind my temper starts walking up to me. Not even giving a damn what he has to say I turn to open my door. Plopping down on the seat I stare straight ahead. Hearing his door close as well we head off to the apartment. Then something pops into my head.

"Where's sango and …miroku" I almost forgot his name but back to his answer.

"They're following us" he says then ever so softy I hear 'I'm sorry'

"What?" I ask

"Nothing" he says brushing it off. 'Omg he apologized to me

"You're forgiven" I say looking toward him placing my hand on his knee.

"Feh" he says still looking at the road. Being bored now I take back my hand and get comfortable in my seat. Falling into a light sleep we make it home. Waking up I get out of the truck and head up the stairs getting my keys out I open the door.

What I came into made me drop to the floor in shock.

"How?" I chock out before fainting.

* * *

Ok that's all I'm writing I don't feel like finishing this story so yeah but if I get back into I'll finish it but for now it doesn't look like it is going to happen. I'm getting over whelmed with work at prep and such so yeah. Bye. Also I like to thank Inumel for writing a review thanks girl. Another thing sorry it is so short. 


	4. Chapter 4

'It is a disaster, everything…destroyed...all gone' rotated through my mind as I was shook awake.

"Come on kagome wake up" came his voice. Then it all comes back to me. Springing up I make contact with inuyasha forehead

"Oww!" I say my hands going straight to the new bump going on my forehead. Inuyasha now on his back, moaning in pain.

"Damn it bitch warn people next time"

"Thanks for you gratitude inuyasha" I say bitterly. Then it hit me, my beautiful living room was a disaster. Getting up I dash to the room. I found Sango and Miroku sleeping on my couch and the living room was clean. "How is this possible it was a mess before I…what happen?" whispering the last part to myself.

"You fainted when you saw the room; I told Miroku and Sango to clean it up why I checked you" inuyasha cleared for me

"Oh…you checked me" Shook at what he could have 'check' on me.

"Nothing like that" waving his hands in the air to prove his point 'I'll let him slide for now' I think before turning to the sleeping couple on my couch.

"Sango" I say quietly shaking her. She only yawned and moved more into miroku who insensitively tightened his grip on her "aww" I say forgetting to wake them up. Glancing at the clock it was late. "Dang how long was out"

"Couple of hours so do you think you can still sleep"

"Yeah I can sleep for ever" so grabbing his hand we head back into our bedroom. Changing in the bathroom, I come out to see him already in bed. Crawling in next to him I fall asleep. Waiting for next day to come.

* * *

It's probably the shortest chap I have ever written. I have nothing else to write for it. Oh I like to thank Inumel for her review I thank you so here is your answer so yeah. Well R&R bye 


End file.
